Friends, or Evil?
by jasmin1206
Summary: This is an adventure, a group of friends set out to explore, to find themselves. Find something in life. But what they find is an eternal bond and evil. An evil organization is looming, and they'll need whatever help they can get to fight it.
1. Chapter 1

The girl watched the sky with a certain longing. She took off her shirt and feathery wings of different colours, red, blue, green, yellow etc. burst from her bare patches of skin above her singlet. She glanced around the field, to make sure no one was watching, though it was a little late for that.

"I wonder why mum always tells me to hide my wings."

The girl had blonde hair with some red mixed in it. She had wavy hair that tumbled down her shoulders. Her eyes were green and blue. Freckles adorned her cheeks. She spread her wings and launched off the ground. She did a lazy circle and flew around.

As she landed on the soft grass of the field she picked up her shirt. She heard a shout of astonishment from behind her. She whirled around, dropping her t-shirt. There stood five of her classmates, gaping at her colourful wings.

"Oh my god. She's a freak!" One of the boys gasped. One of them lent down and picked up a stone, with a look of disgust on his face, he threw the stone at her as hard as he could.

It hit her in the head and she pitched backwards, seeing spots. She felt a boot in her ribs and felt hands yanking her feathers out. A punch hit her mouth and split her lip open. The one thought she had before she blacked out was, _so that's why…_

She woke, the night was completely black. "Am I dead?" The world swirled and she blacked out again. The next time she woke, the hot sun was beating down on her. Her throat felt as though it had been sanded thoroughly.

She sat up and pain lanced through her body. She saw a boy staring at her. He had brown hair and big glasses; they seemed to take up half his face. He squeaked and brown spikes jutted out of his back. He squeezed his eyes shut and cringed.

"I-" her voice broke. He looked up, his spikes slowly receding. She tried to speak, but only coughed up a little bit of blood. He walked forward and tugged her to her feet. He walked along, pulling her gently. She staggered after him.

Now that she was standing, he appeared to be a little smaller then her. She let him lead her. He led her through the forest near the field. When they emerged into a clearing he let go. She saw it had a natural spring nearby, it also had a makeshift tent rigged up and she saw clothes dangled over a line.

He tapped her arm and offered her a cup filled with water. "Drink. You look rough." He pushed his glasses up as she took the cup with shaking hands. He led her over to a log and she sat down. She drank slowly.

"What happened? You look as though you were dragged through hell."

"S-some," her voice broke and she drank some more water. She felt as though she_ had_ been dragged through hell. "Some classmates of mine saw me when I had my wings a-and they beat me up." Her voice trembled. "Why? Why would they do that?" Tears welled up and she fought them down.

The boy smiled sympathetically. "I don't know. Humans feel a strong desire to hate us, our kind."

He took her drink and got more from the natural spring. He handed it to her. She drank it. "By the way, what are we?" He stared at her incredulously.

"You can't be serious…" He trailed off, before realising she was dead serious. "We're known as +Anima. We all have particular attributes from a certain animal. I, for instance am a porcupine. I'm useless." He muttered, bitterly.

"I'm sure you'd be useful in some-"

"Yeah, like when?"

The girl was silent as she thought about it. "Told you so." He muttered. "Anyway, you can stay here for a little while. I'll be moving on soon, though."

She stood up and walked over to his tent. He pointed out a mattress made of some sort of flower or plant, "I have a spare one, so I'll use that," he turned to exit the tent. "Oh, yeah. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Naya-"

"Nice name. I'm Faust."

Naya went to reply, but Faust was already gone.

The next morning she woke up and she walked out of the tent, she washed her face in the water and realised her t-shirt was on the line. "Faust found it for me?" She shrugged her t-shirt on and was reassured by the familiar fabric settling around her body.

"Good morning."

She screamed as she whirled around and saw Faust. "You nearly scared me to death!" She exclaimed, gasping. He smiled wryly. "I can tell," he told her, "I see you found your t-shirt." He observed.

"I'm going to go see my parents. They're probably wondering where I am."

"That's not a good idea…" Faust responded, before trailing off. _They'll only hurt you…_

"Why not?" Naya demanded. Faust looked at her sympathetically.

"Wait for me. I'll come."

Naya stared at him, then shrugged. "Whatever you say." She waited for Faust to pack everything up, then they left. He only had a few things in a tattered backpack. "What happened to the mattresses?"

"Hm? Oh, I made them. It's easier to leave things behind then to lug them around."

Naya was about to reply, when she saw the familiar figure of her house looming up. She swallowed down a sudden swell of fear and walked up bravely. She rang the doorbell and the door opened a crack. She saw her mother's familiar eyes peering out.

"Who's there, Naya?"

"Mum! I-"

"Why are you here? They'll think badly of me if they see me with you." Her mum made as if to close the door in her face.

"Mum! Wait!"

"There's nothing to say. I told you to never show your wings. Now you have to face the consequences." She slammed the door. Naya stood there, stunned. Anger bubbled up, but then the sadness welled up and she found herself fighting tears.

She felt hands on her shoulders, steering her away. "You see? Humans don't like us, they don't trust us."

"But, my own parents-" Her voice broke as she swallowed sobs.

"I know it's hard, but we have to get on with our lives."

"How do you know what it's like?!" Faust smiled a funny smile at her.

"Because I've experienced it myself." He whispered.

"Oh, I'm-" Something hit Faust in the back.

"You associating with that freak?!" A group of boys stood behind them. Naya grabbed Faust's arm and sprinted away.

She led him through a befuddling array of back streets, until they burst out of an alley and onto a pavement which was crowded with people. People turned to stare as they burst out. Naya tugged Faust away from the crowd and disappeared into a nearby café. She spotted a seat in the dark corner and led him towards it.

"Here, let's sit here." Naya gasped. The two of them sat and stared at the menu.

"What can I get for you?" A pretty waitress asked.

"Oh, nothing thanks." Faust told her.

She shot them a disgusted look almost as though she was asking why they came in the first place.

"Not ordering anything? That's rude. Oi! I'll have three burgers and what soft drinks would you like?"

"Uh, coke." Naya murmured.

"I'll have lemonade." Faust told him.

"Two lemonades and a coke. Thanks sweetie." The boy dropped a wink and gave her a tip.

The waitress blushed and scurried off. "But, we don't have anything to pay with."

"It's on me. Name's Scorpio by the way." The boy had shoulder length red hair and green eyes. Freckles adorned his cheeks. "So, what're two young kids like your selves doing here?"

"Oh, uh, we're-"

Naya cut Faust off, "we're sightseeing." Naya said, firmly.

Scorpio raised his eyebrows. "Hmm. What are your animals?"

"Excuse me?" Naya asked, confused.

Scorpio clicked his tongue, "don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You're both +Anima, what are your animals?" The duo was spared responding when the waitress came back with their dishes. For a second they stared, then they hungrily dug in, the burgers were gigantic.

After the burgers had been eaten they sipped their drinks peacefully. "You still haven't told me."

Naya glanced up, "bird."

"Porcne." Faust mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Porcupine." Faust muttered.

Scorpio was silent for a moment, then he began cracking up. "A porcupine?! Right. What are you really?" Scorpio asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I was being serious."

Scorpio froze. He frowned and his brain ticked over as he tried to think of a situation Faust could be of use in.

"Maybe you could-" Scorpio began, but they never got to find out what he 'maybe could be', because at that moment the doors were flung open and the restaurant was flooded with light, in the doorway stood three shadowy figures.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpio stood as everyone's eyesight adjusted and they could make out the figures. The boy at the front was skinny and had dark hair. His eyes were hidden in the darkness, but seemed mesmerising. On his right hand side stood a very solid, big and muscular boy. He had his arms crossed and over his shoulder hung a big sword. On his left side he was flanked by a girl with long hair that hung in a plait over her shoulder. It hung to her hip. She had a sly look about her and she looked very fast.

Naya caught the boy in the middle's eye as she went to stand. She swayed and collapsed. "Naya!" Faust cried. Scorpio glanced back, then spoke up. Frost coated his voice. "What are you doing here?" The middle boy laughed as he ran a hand along a nearby seat. His tongue flickered out and it almost appeared forked.

"Scorpio. What a surprise," His voice held no surprise whatsoever. "You finally found some minions to follow you and not be-" Pain flashed through Scorpio's eyes and in a flash he crossed the room and had the boy pinned to the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about those two." His grip tightened on the boy's throat, but all the boy did was smile. The muscular boy moved as though to 'remove' Scorpio, but the girl laid a hand on his arm as she watched the proceedings with interest.

"Did I touch a sore spot? I'm sorry Scorpio." The boy had cold menace in his eyes. In a flash the boy slipped out of his grip, fangs had spouted from his mouth. A forked tongue ran over his lips, as though anticipating the following fight.

The boy's body shrank, grew longer and turned into that of a snake. A very thick snake. His upper body was unchanged. He slithered across the floor as Scorpio spouted a long tail with a sharp stinger on the end, his hands turned into pincers. "Stop! Stop it!" Faust cried as he stood up; Naya was beginning to regain consciousness.

Naya staggered to her feet and the leftover boy and girl smiled. "Let's take them down, Tiliant." The muscular boy growled, giant tusks sprouting from his head. He seemed to grow more muscular and he swung his sword from the sheath.

Faust pushed Naya behind him as the boy charged. "I told you to call me Tili," she sighed. "But alright." Red ears spouted from her head and she gained claws and a tail. Her eyes changed to a red colour.

Scorpio glanced behind him, knowing Faust and Naya wouldn't survive against those two. They were very experienced, that quick look was all he needed. The snake boy was on him in seconds, winding his tail around Scorpio's waist and squeezing. He flicked his tongue out and dived for the neck, fangs out.

Scorpio whipped his head away and swung his tail up, the stinger embedding itself in the boy's slippery tail. He hissed and slid off. Scorpio moved to a crouching position.

Scorpio wiped off a bit of blood. "Silkeny. I had hoped to avoid you for a year or two, but you just insist on finding me and trying to take me down."

"Don't call me that," Silkeny hissed. "Call me Slick."

"No matter how many times you tell me to call you that, your name shall remain the same. Or should I call you Silky?" Scorpio mused. Silkeny dived for Scorpio and the two grappled on the floor, trying to get the advantage.

Faust stood his ground as the boy charged for them. Naya's wings spread and she soared above the oncoming charger. She snatched the sword with her hands and she dropped it on the fox +Anima, The fox dodged and whirled to face her.

Naya smiled and swooped, grabbing the girl's hair in her talons and ripping it out. The girl howled and raked the air above her, catching Naya's body and raking long grooves with her sharp claws. Naya cried out and tried to fly away, the fox girl tightened her claws on her and tried to drag her down.

Naya broke out of her grip and flew up. Blood dripped from her chest, where Tiliant had raked her. The blood ran in rivulets off Tiliant.

Faust raised his arms and tried to dodge, the boy crashing into him and Faust went flying backwards and smacked into the wall with a sickening crunch.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of +Anima ransacking a restaurant and maybe alerting the general population to our presence? Stop this now."

A tall and dark haired adult walked in, followed by three others wearing the same black clothes. Naya and Tiliant were the first to stop. Naya landed on the ground and retracted her wings, Tiliant made her attributes disappear. Naya glanced over to where Faust lay unmoving, a giant shape leaning over him. The boy staggered back and looked at Faust in slight shock, as though wondering if he did that. His tusks disappeared

Scorpio and Silkeny didn't move, Scorpio had Silkeny pinned and wouldn't move, as though expecting to be bitten if he moved. Silkeny appeared to be having the same thoughts. The dark haired male strode over and flung them apart, as though they were rag dolls. They landed on opposite sides off the room and reluctantly retracted their attributes.

The male glared around the room. He sighed, as though thinking, look at the mess you made. Chairs and tables were overturned, blood was splattered around the room and the walls had some dents. The kids glanced around, shocked they had caused that.

"Well, at least it wasn't outside, right?" Scorpio gave a nervous laugh and the 'leader' glared at him. Scorpio looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Not funny. _We_ are the ones that have to clean this up, not you. _We_ are the ones that have to erase the minds of any unfortunate civilians who saw this, _we_ are the ones who…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Just get out of here. One of my companions will take you to the facility and get you fixed up.

"Who are-" Scorpio began.

"GO! Before I change my mind!" He yelled. Scorpio winced and went to help the man who had been allocated to help them. Together they lifted Faust onto a stretcher which was in the back of the cart and the kids got in.

"Sir!" The tall male looked back at Scorpio. "If we're to get punishment, it's my fault. I dragged them in with me. They have nothing to do with it. It's my fault."

The adult raised his eyebrows. "All of it?"

Scorpio nodded. "Yes, the whole thing is my fault." The leader nodded and looked at him thoughtfully. Scorpio lingered for a moment, waiting for a reply. When he realised he wouldn't get one, he shrugged and climbed into the back of the van.

Scorpio scrambled into the front seat as the horse who was leading the cart sped away at a fast pace. He was thrown forward as the man at the reins sharply pulled on the reins and the horse stopped abruptly.. "What the hell was that for?" he cried. "What about Faust? You could have injured him more then _Teddy _already did!"

The driver sighed as a look of remorse flashed across his face. "Sorry, I forgot about him."

Scorpio stared at him in fury and speechlessness. He found his voice again. "You forgot? You _forgot_ about him?" He screeched. The driver winced.

"I _said_ I was sorry." He told Scorpio. "Jeez." He muttered, though he was considerably easier on the horse afterwards.

As Naya sat next to Faust she glared at Teddy. "Why would you do something like that?" She yelled.

Tiliant put her hand on Naya's arm. "Teddy always feels sorry afterwards, just lay off him."

Naya glared at the miserable Teddy. "If you feel sorry afterwards, don't do it in the first place." Venom covered her words and everyone flinched back as though the words were actual venom. Silkeny looked at her, his eyes mesmerising and- "I won't fall for that a second time!" She spat, "don't try to control me."

Silkeny laughed, clearly enraged. He ran his hand along Faust's face and everyone heard a crack as Naya's hand shot out and made a red mark well up from where she had slapped him. "Don't touch him." She snarled.

The only thing that stopped a fight breaking out was the van screeching to stop in front of a big white structure. The doors to the back flung open and the man hauled the stretcher out, making sure not to hurt Faust.

"Follow me!" He commanded, walking at a brisk pace. The kids had to run to keep up. They were met at the door by a few adults wearing white clothes, instead of black. They took Faust away and the last one surveyed the messy kids. He sighed, then led them away. He bought them into a place that was white and sterile; it had six beds, three on each side and covered with neat white sheets. The place smelled like a hospital.

He told them all to sit on beds and wait. Scorpio and Naya took two of the beds on one side and Silkeny, Teddy and Tiliant took the three beds on the other side. A stare off began between Scorpio and Silkeny, who had each taken the beds in the middle. Naya and Tiliant sat opposite each other on the side closest to the door, warily watching Scorpio and Silkeny in case they tried something. Teddy was curled up on his bed, facing the wall and ignoring everyone else.

Blood, both dried and new was smearing on the pristine sheets. None of them had escaped without injury, not even Teddy. The atmosphere was tense as the man returned. He surveyed everyone and poured out some drinks, Teddy got more than the others. Teddy stared at it miserably, then drank it without any thought. Scorpio and Silkeny turned to the girls.

"You can drink it, it's safe." They chorused. The girls glanced at each other, they were still highly suspicious. "You want us to drink it?" Naya asked. The boys nodded. Naya and Tiliant glanced at each other, then they tipped the drink down their throats. The effect was instantaneous; both of the girls fell into a deep slumber, where they joined Teddy.

Scorpio and Silkeny set their cups down, glaring at the man. "Tell us," Silkeny hissed, "why you are doing this."

The man sighed. "Please trust me, join your companions in their slumber. You will wake in the morning."

"Oh, we know that. But why?" Scorpio asked.

"It's so that we can check for injuries and operate on them if you have any. It's also to make you sleep easier. If I'm lying and you don't wake here in the morning, free to leave if you wish, you may hunt me down and kill me."

"Swear on Aziel, Nina, Indus, Matrix and Ariel." They were the gods that had made the +Anima, a promise sworn on their name couldn't be broken.

"I, Louis Julius Zulia, swear on the gods Aziel, Nina, Indus, Matrix and Ariel that no harm shall come to these children during the period they are in this building and until they leave this place of their own free will."

Scorpio and Silkeny nodded, apparently satisfied. The two tipped the drink down their throats and were unconscious within seconds.


End file.
